onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Leota
|occupation = Medium |species = Human |portrayedby = Suzy Joachim |firstappearance = The Eighth Witch |latestappearance = Secret Garden}} Madame Leota is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by co-star Suzy Joachim. Madame Leota is based on the character of the same name from the Disney attraction's storyline The Haunted Mansion. History When Gothel begins her plans to assemble a coven of witches, she recruits a young aspiring witch by the name of Robin, promising help in developing the young witch's skills in magic. Gothel takes Robin to Memento Mori, planning to use the Resurrection Amulet to exchange Robin's life for Leota's. Zelena, Robin's mother, with the help of Hook, tracks down the location of Memento Mori and try to convince Robin not to join Gothel. Leota traps Zelena and Hook in Memento Mori, making the door vanish, and electrocutes Hook when he threatens Gothel. Robin tells her mother she does not need saving and tells Hook and Zelena to leave, summoning the door. Zelena and Hook leave, but Hook convinces Zelena to go back for her daughter. Meanwhile, Gothel begins the resurrection ceremony, revealing her true intentions to Robin. As the ceremony commences, Zelena and Hook interrupt, and Zelena tells Gothel to use her life instead of her daughter's. As the second ceremony begins, Robin uses a bow and an arrow she finds in Memento Mori to shoot the Resurrection Amulet out of Gothel's hand, and Hook quickly picks it up. Following their defeat, Gothel and Leota teleport out of Memento Mori. At an unknown point in the following eight years, Leota regains her corporeal form. As a member of the coven, Madame Leota is considered to be one of "the worst of the worst" witches of her time. Under the leadership of Gothel, Leota and the other members of the coven appear at Tiana's palace, during Lucy's birthday party. Then, they combine their magic to free Drizella, who had been turned into a statue via blood magic eight years before, before disappearing with her. Later, after Henry has been captured by the coven, Leota and the rest of the group appear at their lair, where they wait for Regina and her group to come to her son's rescue. When Drizella reveals that the witches poisoned Henry's heart, Regina is forced to help the coven to cast the curse, by adding her blood to the seven other ingredients, including Leota's. Then, everyone present at the coven's lair is taken to Hyperion Heights, where they start assuming new cursed identities. }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Madame Leota is featured in the title card for "Secret Garden".File:711Title.png *Madame Leota is the first character to be adapted from a Disney attraction's storyline and one of the few fairytale characters to not be adapted from written material. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Her casting announcement describes her as "a powerful gatekeeper to a haunted house". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Several of Leota's lines are taken directly from her The Haunted Mansion counterpart's lines or the Ghost Host's lines in the attractions. Appearances References }} nl:Madame Leota Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users